When You're Down To Your Last Hope
by hockeygirl8771
Summary: When you're down to your last hope, who do you turn to? The story of Mar'i Grayson, and her alter ego, Nightstar.


**So, I am back. I deleted all of my previous stories, due to my lack of interest, and no time to update, so I am attempting to keep this one up. If lots of reviews happen, I'll keep going. If not, I will nix this story. ~may **

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

"_Oh how cliché, to end this at the very place I swore I would never come back to," _she thought. Her midnight black hair swung in the wind. Her jade eyes glowed with the intensity of a thousand suns.

She stood alone, despite the fact that her grandfather, father, and uncles protected this city.

She knew this boy. This was boy that had haunted her nightmares for years. The very boy, whom she had fallen in love with for a time. A time before he joined the man who had killed her mother.

"Let it go, Zane." The girl, obviously in her mid-teens, voiced from the other side of the building. She was not nervous, as she had been trained to do this from years ago.

The being on the other end of the building laughed. He laughed at her. His husky baritone voice was clear as he spoke his next words carefully. "You think I'm scared of you? Well, I'm not. I know all your tricks. I've worked with you."

"As I know yours. Zane, don't do this. If you continue this I'll be force to do something I never wanted to." The girl called.

"As if. You can't stop me. No one can. My teacher will be extremely proud of me for this accomplishment." The lanky boy stood at his full height. He was taller than her. With his masked eyes and his brown hair, he was a smooth criminal. Only the girl on the other end knew how to stop him.

"And what accomplishment would that be? Stealing from the police station? I think not. Not if I have anything to say about it, Z." She answered.

She sprang. A back handspring into the air with green star bolts coming to life in her hands. The boy stood ready to attack. She emptied a barrage of star bolts on to him. He gracefully avoided every single one.

She had to hit her mark on this one. She released a concentrated eyebeam and let it lose. She hit him. He fell, only to get up seconds later. She landed on the ground, ready for hand to hand combat.

He made the first move. A well place punch was swung at her face. She caught it only inches before it would have hit her face. She swung his arm around and listened to the bones protest under her hands.

"Hand over the files." Her cold voice would have made even the cruelest person wretch. She was very businesslike about her profession, her heroism.

He handed the files to her, unwillingly and painfully, seeing as he was still under her death grip. She flipped through them quickly, just to make sure they were all there. She proceeded to press pressure points in his neck, rendering him paralyzed for a few hours. The girl hand-cuffed him to a light pole and sent up a star beam.

She had finished her work. It was up to the police to do their job. She stood in the shadows as he was taken away, making sure that he got to the jail he deserved.

She stole away, in the dead of night, back to where she had come. She flew into the cave and the lights flipped on.

"Grandpa, how nice of you to leave the lights on." Her voice was like the tinkling of bells now, sweet and innocent.

"I saw what happened," he put a hand on her shoulder. "You fought well tonight. Head on home. I'm sure Dick is worried about you." The old man was tall, possibly in his early sixties, with graying black hair. He stood at the same height as her.

"He may be worried, but I can take care of myself, grandpa. I've been tracking Z since he left the titans and joined Slade."

"Still, your father was anxious to see you." The older man heaved a sigh. She was exactly like her father. Stubborn to the point of anger, with the same obsession about the same criminal.

"I think I will head home. I'll see you tomorrow at dinner grandpa. Everyone is going to be there, correct?" The girl answered. She wasn't the least bit happy about being back in Gotham.

"Yes, I believe all of our extended family will be there as well." The older man answered with a smug grin crossing his features.

"Wonderful. I have to deal with all of them." The girl was exasperated. She was tired of the scrutiny she faced every time her family was around. "Oh and grandpa, here is that file I got back. Dad, Terry or Tim might want it."

She turned her back and bounced off her left knee, and flew into the sky. She was on her way back to his eldest son's home, not far away from his own.

But, Bruce Wayne could say this about his granddaughter; she knew what she was doing. She was raised by a network of superheroes, and he expected nothing less.

Yeah, Mar'i Grayson knew what she was doing.


End file.
